User talk:Jonniboi123
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Generator Rex Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Is there anyway I can be granted the ability to delete pages? I wanted to rework the episode list due to some complications but I'd probably botch it up and I wanted to delete obsolete pages as I went to not make a clutter. Is there something i have to do, like to proof myself or something of the sort? I don't mind either way, just felt it'd be less trouble for me and for the people that have to clean up pages marked for deletion. Asris 21:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Logo? This wiki needs a good logo to give it more identity and place, if you cant find someone I think I could help you out. Let me know what you think. —Preceding unsigned comment added by BlueDragonfly (talk • ) Quick question Jonni Jonni. Any way you can be more active or promote Blue? College is eating up a lot more time than I'd like and I think things are starting to pick up enough to have a second helper. Asris (talk) 09:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC)